101215 - Punching Pals
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board PUNCH BUDDIES. CCC: Hey guys, how've things been? CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: eh? oh th_s th_ng's on aga_n. CAC: good. you? CCC: I wasp borerd so I brought it back CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: oh my gosh we made a memo CAC: so you're bored. CCC: Yeah, figured I should check in CCC: Heliu, how's that delivery? CCC: Heliux* CAC: del_very? CTT: i jus7 go7 i7, 7hings are moVing swif7ly enough. CTT: i jus7 go77a drop off 7he s7upid 7hing 7hen i'm done. CTT: --yeah uh CCC: Oh, yeah CTT: some journal, Carayx. CCC: I asked Heliux to do a courier run for me CCC: An old Journal I found CAC: oh. what manner of mart_al knowledge does th_s journal br_ng to the table! CCC: A lot CCC: They prefered the saber to the fist though CAC: oh, what. _ d_dn't expect an actual answer. CCC: I skimmed it and they've got tons of tales of advanture and heroicism CAC: you had my attent_on. now you have my _nterest. CAC: may _. peruse th_s sweet sweet journal and _ts decadently musty pages. CCC: Uhh, that's up to Heliux if he wants to take a detour CTT: hmm... CCC: They're pretty nice stories CTT: I mean, I'm alrigh7 wi7h i7 CCC: I almost kept it for myself CTT: as long as you don'7 7ell Serios, i7 should be fine CAC: huh? oh _ was just k_dd_ng around. CAC: _f _t's not a huge deal _'ll read through _t but _f _'m out of the way aga_n, nw. CCC: Pretty sure Serios would cull me too CAC: _'m blank_ng on who ser_os _s. CCC: A Seadweller I've had dealings with CAC: oh. eugh. CAC: be safe! CTT: hes. uh. some7hing. CTT: bu7, well: CCC: not my biggest fan and I'm not his either CCC: But getting favors out of him is a real boon CTT: no7hing is ou77a my way. if you wan7 me 7o drop by for a bi7, I can. CTT: le7s jus7 keep all of 7his a secre7 from serios. CTT: all of i7 CCC: He won't find out CAC: hm. CAC: _'m m_lk_ng the cact_. _'d rather not r_sk the wrathful wrath of a seadweller. CAC: even _f they probably can't stand the heat where _ am. CTT: really? eh, fine. CTT: i can7 say i care much ei7her way. CCC: Alright CCC: It's up to you CCC: I've had my peak at it CAC: sorry. these plants are awful f_n_cky and _ don't want to make them p/o'd. CAC: they'll shoot needles at me or smth. CTT: wha7 7he fuck kinda plan7 shoo7s needles. CCC: How can you live with them? CCC: That'd bug me too much CTT: youre righ7 maybe i shouldn7 head oVer 7here if 7ha7s wha7s 7o be expec7ed. CAC: m_lk them regularly so they don't swell up and shoot needles lmao CAC: or just duck a lot and get some tweezers CCC: At least you're good at dodging and weaving CCC: You should comb to my hive sometime and see these bees CAC: yeah _t's really good footwork pract_ce. CAC: you're tra_n_ng w_th bees?? CCC: They're huge and they're everywhere CTT: why do bo7h of you 7rain wi7h 7he wors7 7hings imaginable? CCC: Training? More like living CCC: I wasp raised surrounded by hives CTT: bees, or high-flying needles. CAC: gotta confuse your muscles _t makes you tougher. CCC: Them and their honey is my primary food source CTT: ni7her of 7hose i would like 7o punch. CTT: okay. bu7 eVen 7hen. wha7 7he fuck. CCC: Eh, they're not so threatening CAC: not even w_th your ~gauntlets~? CCC: They're only twice my size CCC: I've been taking them on since I wasp a wiggler CTT: 7he bo7h of you use jus7 your hands and s7uff. i'm a7 leas7 armored. CTT: and here you 7wo are dealing wi7h gian7 bees and deadly plan7s wi7h jus7 your hands. CAC: duh, bareknuckle _s the only way to go. CCC: I like my metal knuckles just fine CAC: _t's okay to l_ke bad th_ngs boo CTT: some day you 7wo are gonna lose your hands and i7'll be en7irely expec7ed. CAC: yeah but then _ could get metal hands. CAC: _ guess that wouldn't be so bad? CTT: ... okay yeah 7ha7s fair. CTT: me7al hands would be pre77y awesome. CCC: I'd still be using metal knuckles CAC: well yeah your hands would be metal. CCC: So yeah, I'd be just fine CCC: Minus the trauma of losing my hands CCC: I'll keep my hands though, thank you veru much CAC: yeah _'d probably cry. CAC: _ love these hands. CAC: all those hours at the bag, _ don't know what _'d do w_thout them. CCC: I already have The Witch after me CAC: _'d probably do a lot more leg days tbh. CCC: She's probably laid claim to cutting off my limbs CAC: what?? CTT: wha7? CCC: I maybee got in over my head CCC: Trying to work something out with the fabled Witch of Deloom CCC: Delbloom* CAC: oh. CAC: the fabled w_tch? dunno 'em. CCC: You don't? CTT: i'Ve heard a 7iny bi7 abou7 'em... no7 much 7hough. CTT: hones7ly i kinda 7hough7 7ha7 was all jus7 a rumor. CCC: The fiercest troll I know CAC: you know _ barely talk to anybody but you guys. CTT: 7he wi7ch is real? CCC: Definitely not a rumor CAC: or maybe you don't and _ just revealed my saddest secret. CAC: lmao _ have no fr_ends. CCC: I'll put you on with the witch sometime it'll be fun CTT: yeah go make friends wi7h 7he wi7ch CTT: good idea CAC: you're the best <3 CCC: I wasp there when the legend first started CCC: It wasp a simple flarp CCC: This one troll though CCC: More vicious than anything I'd seen til then and more vicious than anything I've seen since CCC: Slaughtered the enemy team CCC: And then her own CCC: I slipped away though CCC: I think I'm the only one CCC: Point is, avoid her CCC: The rumors are true CAC: eugh, psycho flarpers. CCC: And I may or may not bee basically her slave at this point CTT: how'd you manage that? CCC: Having the guile and cunning to talk my way out of it CAC: the punchbro way. CAC: _'m so proud. CTT: nice one CCC: I'm not really her slave, just contracted to make others scared of her CCC: Part of our deal CCC: She does want my head though CCC: Made that part damn clear CTT: wha7 exac7ly are you ge77ing ou7 of 7his deal wi7h someone who apparen7ly wan7s you dead? CTT: hones7ly 7ha7 seems like 7he wors7 person 7o make deals wi7h CAC: l_fe? CCC: Definitely the worst yet CCC: I get a few favors out of it too CCC: Mostly of the violant type so I don't call on her as much as she does me CTT: yeaaah... s7ill. 7heres no way you can high7ail i7 and ge7 rid of any con7ac7 wi7h 7he wi7ch? CTT: cause eVen a7 a glance 7ha7 deal isn'7 wor7h i7. CAC: yeah _ don't l_ke to bash your deal-mak_ng sk_lls because _ l_ke to fluff your ego. CAC: but that sounds real uncool. CCC: Hey now CCC: My skills are superb CCC: I dealed with the Witch and live CCC: And that's more than enough CCC: I could seperate if I wanted CCC: I just don't yet CCC: I'm sure it'll comb in handy CCC: Better an ally than an enemy for sure CTT: 7he wi7ch wan7s your HEAD and maybe wan7s 7o SEVER YOUR LIMBS. CTT: I wouldn'7 exac7ly call 7ha7 an ally. CCC: Don't bug out CCC: She's not the first CAC: oh yeah you're so cool people want to hunt you. CAC: or do you just flarp l_ke a jerk and make a ton of enem_es. CCC: When it combs to flarp I just let the rubes tire themselves out and mop up the rest CCC: The only ones who really hunt me are the chumps who tail Heliux and his sticky fingers CCC: They can rarely make it bast the bee hives CTT: hey! CCC: past* CCC: I'm pretty safe CCC: Hey, you're the one who's always got someone hunting you down CAC: reasons _ don't flarp. CAC: that. CCC: You're the one asking me to intervene CTT: well. yes. CCC: Pssh, flarping isn't that bad CTT: bu7 i a7 leas7 am pre77y dang good a7 knowing whens 7he 7ime 7o pack up my s7uff and book i7. CTT: which. you should be doing. CCC: It gets me tons of loot CCC: Buzz, nope CCC: With my luck, the going would get good as soon as I'm gone CTT: i'm no7 sure 7ha7 applies when you haVe a known murderer af7er you, bu7. I can'7 s7op you. CAC: flarp_ng _s the worst, totally. CTT: 7he more i hear abou7 flarping, 7he worse of an idea i7 seems 7o be. CCC: That's because you're way too antsy CAC: _'m st_ck_ng w_th hel_ux on th_s one. CCC: You too, Carayx? CCC: At least I'm doing my job right, making everyone afraid of the witch CAC: _'m not afra_d of anyone! least of all a flarper! CTT: i don'7 know, 7HA7 flarper seems 7o haVe a rep behind 7hem. CCC: That's what I thought CAC: they're just a symptom of the d_sease that _s flarp_ng! CCC: History is decided by the victor CCC: She won a few flarps and got me to help put a spin on things CTT: well, some day she's gonna piss off 7oo many people, and we won'7 haVe 7o worry abou7 7he wi7ch eVer again. CTT: Un7il 7hen, uh CCC: Yeah, it's an evantuality in my book CTT: well im gonna make a deal wi7h myself: don'7 mess wi7h 7he mass murderer. CCC: You do that CCC: BUzz right off if you see her CCC: (Like with anyone else) CAC: speak_ng of buzz_ng _ fought the b_ggest bug ever the other day. CCC: Oh? CCC: Tell me about it CAC: yeah _ _mmed_ately thought of your wasps but l_ke. CAC: _t was sort of th_s g_ant.. _unno, had these huge jaws. CAC: b_g w_ngs. no st_nger. CTT: an an7, maybe? i 7hink 7here are flying an7s. CAC: _'d bel_eve _t. _t was more l_ke an ant w_th a really long ta_l. CCC: Queens fly CCC: Most winged ants are really waspps though CCC: Tail? CCC: Sounds like a dragonfly? CAC: oh, yeah. that. CAC: dragonfly. CCC: Interesting CTT: i wouldn'7 haVe 7hough7 7here are dragonflies where you are CCC: Me neither CCC: I gotta say, I kinda want to see it CCC: But then, we hornets aren't too friendly with dragonflies. CAC: _t was _ntense. you know _ suck aga_nst th_ngs that can fly. CCC: And I really don't care to get into a fight with one CAC: fly_ng types are my weakness. CCC: You'd get used to it if you hung around my turf CAC: that'd requ_re me to actually hang around you. CTT: you'd also probably ge7 used 7o bee s7ings, bu7 yknow. CAC: _ was actually travel_ng for once CAC: _ know _t's a huge surpr_se but _ was way out _n boofoo CCC: How wasp it? CAC: ko'd _t _n one punch just l_ke always. CAC: _'m k_dd_ng _t was a hard f_ght. _t was somebody's lusus, we're cool now though. CTT: a7 leas7 i7 all worked ou7? CCC: Damng CCC: Well done CAC: _t usually does!! you should do that del_very tho r_ght? CTT: 7ha7s pre77y cool of 7hem, le77ing you off 7he hook for figh7ing 7heir lusus. CCC: I mean, sucks for the troll CAC: the_r lusus started _t. CCC: Fair enough CAC: _t's al_ve though you know _'m about that tko not the f_n_sh_ng blow. CTT: 7ha7's fair. CCC: Yeah CTT: ... 7hough. you're righ7. i should ge7 back 7o 7he 7rail wi7h 7his journal. CTT: mehhhh CTT: fine, ill 7alk 7o you 7wo la7er. CAC: be safe hel_ux, punchbuds5ever. CCC: Later CTT: pff CTT: seeya punchbuds CTT ceased responding to memo. CCC: I suppose I should be going to CCC: It's feeding time CAC: you be safe too! CCC: A royal lusus is a royal pain, let me tell you CCC: I'll bee safe as I can, charging off into a swarm of giant bees CCC: Farewell Category:Log Category:Memo Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla Category:Heliux